Nagito Komaeda/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Nagito Komaeda.png|Character Design Profile from the ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair in-game Art Gallery ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Servant_Design.PNG|The Servant's official design. Servant Face.PNG|The Servant's design close up. Servant Mitten.PNG|The Servant's mitten. Servant Anime Design.PNG|The Servant's anime design. The Servant artbook page.jpg|The Servant's artbook page. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Nagitodr3.jpg|Nagito's design in ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. Profile Komaeda.png|Nagito's character profile from the Blu-ray box set for Danganronpa 3. komaeda nagito dr3 beta.png|Nagito's design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. Ultimate Despair - Mahiru Koizumi and Nagito Komaeda (The Servant).png|Nagito (The Servant) and Mahiru's Ultimate Despair design from the Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' Komaeda beta.jpg|Nagito's beta design. (2) prototype komaeda.jpg|Nagito's beta design. (3) prototype komaeda 2.jpg|Nagito's beta design. (4) Nagito's beta.png|Nagito's beta design. (4.5) Early Komaeda.png|Nagito's early design. ''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Servant Beta 1.PNG|The Servant's beta design. (1) Servant Beta 2.PNG|The Servant's beta design. (2) Servant Beta 3.PNG|The Servant's beta design. (3) Servant Beta 4.PNG|The Servant's beta design. (4) Servant Beta 5.PNG|The Servant's beta design. (5) Servant Beta 6.PNG|The Servant's beta design. (6) ''Danganronpa 3'' Nagito Komadea's DR3 Beta deisgn.png|Nagito's beta design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. |-| DR2= =''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair= Opening Danganronpa 2 Teruteru Hanamura Nagito Komaeda Dangan Island English Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Teruteru Hanamura Nagito Komaeda Dangan Island Japanese Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Nagito Komaeda True Intro English.png|True Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Nagito Komaeda True Intro Japanese.png|True Intro (Japanese) Introduction Danganronpa 2 Nagito Komaeda English Game Introduction.png|Nagito's introduction (English) Danganronpa 2 Nagito Komaeda Talent Intro Japanese.png|Nagito's introduction (Japanese) Prologue Danganronpa 2 CG - Students in the classroom.png|Inside a mysterious classroom Danganronpa 2 CG - Nagito Komaeda waking up Hajime.png|Waking up Hajime Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (1).png|At the beach Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (2).png|At the beach Danganronpa 2 CG - Start of the Killing School Trip.png|Start of the Killing School Trip Chapter 1 Danganronpa 2 CG - A photo of the party (1).png|A photo of the party Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (1).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Nagito Komaeda setting up the murder (1).png|Using the cord Danganronpa 2 CG - Nagito Komaeda setting up the murder (2).png|Using the cord Danganronpa 2 CG - Nagito Komaeda setting up the murder (3).png|Setting up the knife Danganronpa 2 CG - Nagito Komaeda setting up the murder (4).png|Setting up the knife Danganronpa 2 CG - Nagito Komaeda showing his true colors (1).png|Showing his true colors Danganronpa 2 CG - Nagito Komaeda showing his true colors (2).png|Showing his true colors Chapter 2 Danganronpa 2 CG - Nagito Komaeda's hope speech (1).png|Talking about hope and talent Danganronpa 2 CG - Nagito Komaeda's hope speech (2).png|Talking about hope and talent Danganronpa 2 CG - Nagito Komaeda's hope speech (3).png|Talking about hope and talent Danganronpa 2 CG - Hajime Hinata delivering Nagito Komaeda food (1).png|Chained up Danganronpa 2 CG - Hajime Hinata delivering Nagito Komaeda food (2).png|Hajime surprised by Nagito's state Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 2) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) (1).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) Chapter 4 Riding roller coaster.jpg|Nagito in the roller coaster with the others. Class_77_on_Monokuma_train.jpg|Nagito and the others raiding a train heading to the Funhouse. Event_120.png|Nagito putting his luck to the test. Event_124.png|Nagito reading the student profiles. Chapter 5 Akane attacking Komaeda.png|Akane Owari attacking Nagito. Event_128_(1).png|Nagito being apprehended. Komaeda Hotel Explosion.png|Nagito explodes the Inn. Event_139.png|Nagito preparing his death. Event_140.png|Nagito inhaling the poison. Nagito's corpse in the warehouse.jpeg|Nagito's corpse in the warehouse. Hajime promising not to give up hope.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Nagito Computer Message.png|Nagito's message. Chapter 0 Event_146.png|Nagito talking to a certain someone. Event_147.png|Nagito revealing he took 'her' hand. Other Content Danganronpa 2 - Lodge - Nagito Komaeda.png|Nagito's lodge Report Card Nagito Komaeda's Report Card Page 1.jpeg|Page 1 Nagito Komaeda's Report Card (Deceased).jpeg|Page 1 (Deceased) Nagito Komaeda's Report Card Page 2.jpeg|Page 2 Nagito Komaeda's Report Card Page 3.jpeg|Page 3 Nagito Komaeda's Report Card Page 4.jpeg|Page 4 Nagito Komaeda's Report Card Page 5.jpeg|Page 5 Nagito Komaeda's Report Card Page 6.jpeg|Page 6 Nagito Komaeda's Report Card Page 7.jpeg|Skill |-| DRAE= Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Prologue The Servant first.jpg|Komaru Naegi viewing The Servant. The Servant's introduction.png|The Servant introducing himself to Komaru. The Servant cheering for Komaru.jpg|The Servant after snapping the Tracking Bracelet onto Komaru. Chapter 3 189e63babb6362e74bbeff48742c0b10.jpg|The Servant talking about people's talents. The Servant's cake.jpg|The Servant being punished with cake by Warriors of Hope. Chapter 4 Servant and Genocide Jill.png|The Servant and Genocide Jack. 8XsaLLo.png|The Servant wounded after Genocide Jack slashed his knees. Tumblr ndfvfbowbh1qatzgko1 1280.jpg|The Servant waving good bye to Komaru and Toko Fukawa (1). Tumblr ndfvfbowbh1qatzgko3 1280.jpg|The Servant waving good bye to Komaru and Toko (2). Epilogue 1411770586392.png|The Servant rescuing Monaca Towa. Lets walk alone.png|The Servant carrying Monaca away from the ruins. Special Capture.PNG|The Servant's Profile Cinderella6.jpg|The art display of the Servant and Kotoko Utsugi in Cinderella setting. |-| Other Games= Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Nagito's Ultimate Death Card Machine card sets from ''Danganronpa V3's bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan. Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Nagito Komaeda N ENG.png|N Rarity (English) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Nagito Komaeda S ENG.png|S Rarity (English) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Nagito Komaeda U ENG.png|U Rarity (English) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Nagito Komaeda N JPN.png|N Rarity (Japanese) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Nagito Komaeda S JPN.png|S Rarity (Japanese) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Nagito Komaeda U JPN.png|U Rarity (Japanese) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Nagito Komaeda N FR.png|N Rarity (French) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Nagito Komaeda S FR.png|S Rarity (French) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Nagito Komaeda U FR.png|U Rarity (French) =In Other Games= ''Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle'' Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle was a Japan-only iOS/Android collectible card RPG developed by Spike Chunsoft. Below are Nagito's cards which were featured in the game. Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 085 - Nagito Komaeda - 3 Star.jpg|Card #085 (★3) Nagito Komaeda Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 117 - Nagito Komaeda - 4 Star.jpg|Card #117 (★4) Nagito Komaeda Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 118 - Nagito Komaeda - 5 Star.jpg|Card #118 (★5) Nagito Komaeda Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 169 - Nagito Komaeda - 5 Star.jpg|Card #169 (★5) Nagito Komaeda Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 170 - Nagito Komaeda - 6 Star.jpg|Card #170 (★6) Nagito Komaeda Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 402 - Nagito Komaeda - 5 Star.jpg|Card #402 (★5) Nagito Komaeda Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 403 - Nagito Komaeda - 6 Star.jpg|Card #403 (★6) Nagito Komaeda Appearances in Game Collaborations Below is artwork of Nagito as he appeared in various game collaborations. Divine Gate x Danganronpa 1.2 Nagito Base Artwork.png|''Divine Gate'' card Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Game Nagito Komaeda.png|''Hōkai Gakuen'' character portrait Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Chibi Komaeda Doll.png|''Hōkai Gakuen'' Nagito doll Animal Lab collaboration Nagito Komaeda item.png|''Animal Lab'' avatar costume Pigg x Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 02.jpg|''Pigg'' avatar costume Chain Chronicle x Danganronpa Another Episode - Servant Nagito Komaeda Sprite.png|''Chain Chronicle'' Model Chain Chronicle x Danganronpa Another Episode - Servant Nagito Komaeda Card.png|''Chain Chronicle'' Card |-| DR3= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Opening Nagito DR3 Opening.jpg|Nagito In the Opening Nagito_opening_2.png|Nagito in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Komaeda's introduction.jpg|Nagito's introduction. Komaeda can.jpg|Nagito impressed by Chisa Yukizome's effort to gather her students. Class 77th.jpg|Nagito gathered with all of Class 77-B's students. Episode 02 Nagito Fuyuhiko Teru and Kazuichi play.png|Nagito playing a monopoly-like game with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Teruteru Hanamura and Kazuichi Soda. Nagito under the effects of the aphrodisiacs.png|Nagito under the effect of aphrodisiacs. Komaeda's sickness.jpg|Nagito lost his consciousness and treated in the school nurse's office. Episode 04 Nagito surprises Seiko.png|Nagito startled Seiko Kimura Izayoi threatened Komaeda.jpg|Nagito stopped by Sonosuke Izayoi. Kimura's greatfulness.jpg|Nagito complimented Seiko's drugs. Hellhound.jpg|Nagito discovered Gundham Tanaka pomeranian's body size multiplied after licked Seiko's drugs. Destroyed gym.jpg|Nagito standing in front of the destroyed gym. Komaeda success plan.jpg|Nagito's plan to postpone the practical exam ended in a "huge" success. Chisa slaps Nagito.png|Chisa slaps Nagito after he puts himself down. Komaeda's transcript.png|Nagito's school profile. Episode 07 Komaeda's butt.jpg|Nagito bathing in a tropical paradise. Komaeda bath.jpg|Nagito comenting that he is very lucky. Episode 08 Komaeda noticed Saionji.jpg|Nagito noticed Hiyoko Saionji's change post-growth spurt. Imposter asking Nagito.png|The Ultimate Imposter asking Nagito about Mikan's whereabouts. Komaeda and Nanami walk together.jpg|Nagito and Chiaki discovered a secret passage. Komaeda about to shot Enoshima.jpg|Nagito about to shot Junko Enoshima. Kamukura_vs_Komaeda.jpg|Nagito's action stopped by Izuru Kamukura "Komaeda-kun!".png|Nagito has been shot by Izuru. Chiaki_meets_izuru.png|Nagito being held by Chiaki Nanami. Episode 10 Class_77.jpg|Chiaki reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Mahiru, Nagito, Teruteru.PNG|Nagito mesmerized while watching Chiaki suffer during her execution. Komaeda brainwashed.png|Nagito eventually brainwashed after witnessing Chiaki being executed. Class 77 Despair.png|Nagito and his classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki's death and being brainwashed. Episode 11 Despaired Komaeda.JPG|Nagito believes that hope will always win in the end and thus, has no problem with falling in despair. Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Nagito and his classmates in their "Graduation" day. Class 77-B Graduation Day.JPG|Nagito along with his classmates, watching Hope's Peak Academy's demise. Ending Festival.png|Festival. In Beach.jpg|In a beach. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. The Servant with the Wariors of hope.jpg|Nagito as the Servant of the Warriors of Hope. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Hope Komaeda's return.JPG|Nagito's arrival at the Future Foundation's facility. Class 77-B.jpg|Nagito and his classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Komaeda praised Mitarai.JPG|Nagito inviting Ryota to come with them. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Nagito and his classmates comforting Ryota. Nagito idolizes Makoto.png|Nagito expressing his gratefulness as he finally meets with Makoto who shares the same talent with him. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Nagito pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. Hinata and Komaeda ending.png|Nagito and Hajime smiling as they return to Jabberwock Island. Komaeda with Kimura's medicine.JPG|Nagito praising Seiko's ability to make a cure during the Final Killing Game. |-| DR2.5= ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono Nagito Ruruka Izayoi Seiko.png|Nagito Komaeda and some of Class 76th members walking up to the school. Nagito Dumb Smile.png|Nagito smiling as he looked at a cat. Nagito Mauled Cat.png|Nagito's face scratched by the earlier cat. Nagito OVA Introduction.png|Nagito, a normal talentless boy. Nagito Soda Fuyuhiko.png|Nagito, Kazuichi Soda, and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu walking their way into school. Nagito Bandaged.png|The bandaged Nagito greeting his classmates. Mikan Tending Nagito.png|Nagito looked after by Mikan Tsumiki in the infirmary. Mikan Terrified.png|Nagito's head hit by a poisonus substance, making Mikan terrified. Autographed Ball Nagito.png|Nagito's baseball signed by the illusionary Leon Kuwata. Blue_Nagito_77-B.png|Nagito speaking in front of his classmates, telling how grateful that someone like him can still making the world a better place to live. Cafe Soda Fuyuhiko Nagito.png|Nagito and Fuyuhiko ambushing Kazuichi in front of a cafe. Nagito_Fuyuhiko_Fistpump.png|Nagito and Fuyuhiko getting along. Something's Wrong With Marshmallow Boy.png|Nagito intimidating Fuyuhiko. Nagito Fuyuhiko BestBros.png|Fuyuhiko telling that Nagito is still a creepy person. Nagito RollingGirl.png|Nagito's bad luck making him accidentally rolled down on the road. Nagito Sonia Fuyuhiko Funeral.png|Nagito seeing that Fuyuhiko is going to pay Kazuichi's murderer a visit. Nagito Phone Sad.png|Nagito phoned by Peko Pekoyama. Peko_Nagito PhoneIcon.png|Peko telling Nagito that Fuyuhiko and Sonia Nevermind were murdered by the World Destroyer. Nagito Phone Shocked.png|Nagito greatly shocked hearing the sad news. Nagito Murdered anime version.PNG|Nagito's flashback when he was murdered in Killing School Trip. IzuruAI Nagito Deconstruction.png|In the construction building. Confrontion Nagito.png|Nagito confronting the World Destroyer. Nagito Throwing Ball.png|Nagito planned to use his bad luck to ruin the entire building using his baseball. Nagito Sacrifice.png|Nagito telling that his bad luck could bring both of him and the World Destroyer down. Nagito Suicide Bullet.png|Nagito committing suicide. Nagito Stable Normal.png|The true Nagito eventually waking up. IzuruAI Task Completion.png|The World Destroyer managed to restore Nagito's true identity. IzuruAI Nagito Program.png|Nagito hearing the World Destroyer's explanation about the illusionary world. Renewal Nagito.png|Nagito and the rest of Remnants of Despair waking up from the Neo World Program. Nagito Waking Up.png|Nagito waking up from his dream. Hinata meets the awaken Komaeda.jpg|Hajime meets with the awaken Nagito. Nagito After Program.png|Nagito is happy to see his friends again. Ultimate_Bro_Hug.png|Nagito showing his gratitude and hugged Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi. Grasp Friendship.png|Nagito's robotic hand grabbed by Hajime. |-| Books= =Novel Volume Covers= Novel Covers - Danganronpa 1 2 Beautiful Days (Front Cover).png|Front cover of ''Danganronpa 1・2 Beautiful Days =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen 4koma KINGS Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 4koma KINGS (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Volume 3; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 4 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Volume 4; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken (Volume 3; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nankoku Zetsubou Carnival Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nankoku Zetsubō Carnival! (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nankoku Zetsubou Carnival Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nankoku Zetsubō Carnival! (Volume 3; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island - Kokoro Tokonatsu, Kokoronpa The Manga (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island manga (Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Zetsubōteki Ingaritsu no Naka no Sōda Kazuichi (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Zetsubōteki Ingaritsu no Naka no Sōda Kazuichi (Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 2 Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair Volume 1 (Front) (English).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair (Volume 1; English) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 2 Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 2 Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair Volume 2 (Front) (English).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair (Volume 2; English) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 2 Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 2 Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair (Volume 3; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).png|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Genocider Mode (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Small Danganronpa 1 2 Light (Front) (Japanese).png|Front cover of Small Danganronpa 1・2 Light (Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Comic Anthology (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 3 comic anthology (Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Dengenki Comic Anthology (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 3 Dengenki comic anthology (Japanese) =Manga Illustrations= Manga Illustration - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (3).png|Illustration'Scan Credit:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/152269367262/special-illustrations-from-danganronpa-another @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 1 Illustration) (Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo: Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology) Manga Illustration - Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Comic Anthology (3).png|Illustration'Scan Credit:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/152343690517/special-illustrations-from-the-danganronpa-3 @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Comic Anthology Volume 1 Illustration) (Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Comic Anthology) Manga Illustration - Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Dengenki Comic Anthology (4).png|Illustration'Scan Credit:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/150188735707/special-illustrations-from-the-danganronpa-3 @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Dengenki Comic Anthology Illustration) (Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Dengenki Comic Anthology) Danganronpa Killer Killer Chapter 3 Flashback DR2.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Stage= =''Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2015)= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE (2015) was a live action stage play adaptation of the second Danganronpa game Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. During the 2015 run, Nagito was portrayed by actor Hiroki Suzuki. Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE 2017 Poster.jpg|Promotional poster Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2015) Hiroki Suzuki as Nagito Komaeda Promo.jpg|Suzuki as Nagito =''Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE 2017= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE 2017 was a second run of the original stage play produced after the success of the original Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE. During the 2017 run, Nagito was portrayed by returning actor Hiroki Suzuki. Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2017) Hiroki Suzuki as Nagito Komaeda Promo.jpg|Suzuki as Nagito |-| Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Pre-Release Material :On March 26th, 2016, several Japanese news outlets announced the voice cast for Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc and provided a key art illustration for promotion. Danganronpa 3 - Promotional Despair Arc Key Art.jpg|First promotional key art for Despair Arcdengekionline.com: アニメ『ダンガンロンパ３』、『未来編』、『絶望編』は前代未聞の同週W放送に決定！　主要キャストも公開！ (First promotional key art for Despair Arc) (26 MAR 2016) Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (Japanese) - Nagito Komaeda.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/2:' [http://danganronpa.com/2/ Japanese Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Nagito Komaeda.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/ Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (English) - Nagito Komaeda.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa2/home.html English Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (Japanese) - Nagito Komaeda (Servant).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/zetsubou:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/zetsubou/ Japanese Danganronpa Another Episode Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (English) - Nagito Komaeda (Servant).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/another-episode/ English Danganronpa Another Episode Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc (Japanese) - Nagito Komaeda.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) Website]. Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Nagito Komaeda.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Personality QuizJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Wallpapers Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Nagito Komaeda 1024x768.jpg|1024x768Web MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 promotional website. Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Nagito Komaeda 1280x1024.jpg|1280x1024 Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Nagito Komaeda 1920x1200.jpg|1920x1200 Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Background Nagito Komaeda.jpg|Twitter Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Facebook Cover 01.jpg|Facebook Cover Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 6A Nagito Komaeda 960 x 854.jpg|AndroidMonokuma Factory Danganronpa Another Episode promotional website. 960 x 854 Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 6A Nagito Komaeda 720 x 1280.jpg|Android 720 x 1280 Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 6A Nagito Komaeda 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android 1440 x 1280 Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 6A Nagito Komaeda 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone 640 x 960 Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 6A Nagito Komaeda 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone 640 x 1136 Danganronpa 1.2 Wallpaper - Group - Japanese (1024 x 720).jpg|PC'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/index.html Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website] (1024x720) Danganronpa 1.2 Wallpaper - Group - Japanese (1280 x 1024).jpg|PC (1280x1024) Danganronpa 1.2 Wallpaper - Group - Japanese (1920 x 1200).jpg|PC (1920x1200) Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast PC wallpaper.png|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Avatars Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Icon Nagito Komaeda (Pixel).jpg|Twitter Icon Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Icon Nagito Komaeda (Sprite).jpg|Twitter Icon Monokuma Factory Twitter Icons Servant Nagito.jpg|Twitter Icon Digital MonoMono Machine Nagito Komaeda SNS icon.png|Pixel Avatar (JP)Web MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website. Merchandise Furyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Nagito Komaeda.png|Minifigure (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures) One Coin Mini Nagito Komaeda.jpg|Minifigure (One Coin Mini Figure Collection) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholder Nagito Komaeda.png|Keychain (Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders) Tsumamare Series Danganronpa 1.2 Nagito Komaeda.jpg|Keychain (Tsumamare Series) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda.jpg|Strap (DR2) (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots DR3 Nagito Komaeda.png|Strap (DR3) (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) D4 Series Rubberstraps Nagito Komaeda.jpg|Strap (DR2) (D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection) D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Toko-Nagito-Komaeda-DRAE.gif|Strap (DRAE) (D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection) Picktam Danganronpa 1&2 Nagito Komaeda Strap.jpg|Strap (Picktam!) Graphig Komaeda Front.jpg|Papercraft model (Cospa GraPhigs) Super Danganronpa 2 Clear File Set 1 (1).jpeg|Clearfile'Danganronpa.com:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/comiket/85/ Danganronpa Merchandise from Comiket 85] (Japanese) (Comiket 85) Super Danganronpa 2 Clear File Set 1 (3).jpeg|Clearfile (Comiket 85) Super Danganronpa 2 Clear File Set 2 (3).jpeg|Clearfile (Comiket 85) Super Danganronpa 2 Clear File Set 3 (3).jpeg|Clearfile (Comiket 85) Danganronpa 2 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 1.jpg|Clearfile (Limited Base) Danganronpa 2 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 2.jpg|Clearfile (Limited Base) Danganronpa 2 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 3.jpg|Clearfile (Limited Base) Danganronpa AE - Clearfile Set (Second) - Nikoniko Super Conference 2015.jpg|Clearfile'Inside-Games:' スパイク・チュンソフトが「ニコ超2015」に出展、『ダンガンロンパ』『風来のシレン』グッズを販売 (Japanese) (Nikoniko Super Conference 2015) Danganronpa 2 Hajime Hinata, Nagito Komaeda, and Chiaki Nanami Postcard from Limited Base.jpg|Purchase Incentive Postcard (Limited Base) Danganronpa Another Episode - Clearfile (Servant) Tokyo Game Show 2014.jpg|Clearfile'Gpara:' 【TGS2014 物販】『ダンガンロンパ』グッズを多数販売！ (Tokyo Game Show 2014 Merchandise) (Japanese) (Tokyo Game Show 2014) Danganronpa Another Episode - Postcard (Nagito, Chiaki, and Hajime) - Zettai Zetsubō Shūgakuryokō Nagoya-hen.jpg|Postcard'4gamer:' 「絶対絶望少女」のトークイベントが11月24日に名古屋で開催。特別グッズ店も (Japanese) (Zettai Zetsubō Shūgakuryokō Nagoya-Hen) Danganronpa 3 - Clearfile (Nagito Gundham Kazuichi) - Shibuya Marui Event 2016.png|Clearfile'ameblo.jp:' 希望ヶ峰学園購買部　in 渋谷マルイ！ (Shibuya Marui Event 2016 Merchandise) (Shibuya Marui Event 2016) Danganronpa 3 - Clearfile (Nagito and Izuru) - Tokyo Game Show 2016.jpg|Clearfile'ameblo.jp:' 希望ヶ峰学園購買部　TGS出張所 (Tokyo Game Show 2016 Merchandise) (Tokyo Game Show 2016) Danganronpa 3 - Tapestry (Remnants of Despair) - Tokyo Game Show 2016.jpg|Wall Tapestry (Tokyo Game Show 2016) Danganronpa 3 - Bromide (Hajime Nagito) - Animate Zettai Kibō Birthday Bonus.jpg|Bromide (Purchasing Zettai Kibō Birthday from Animate) Danganronpa 3 - Bromide (Nagito) - Ebten Zettai Kibō Birthday Bonus.jpg|Bromide (Purchasing Zettai Kibō Birthday from Ebten) Itaindou Hanko Seals Circle Nagito Komaeda Example.png|Circle Seal (Itaindou Hanko Seals) Itaindou Hanko Seals Square Nagito Komaeda Example.png|Circle Seal (Itaindou Hanko Seals) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack - Poster.jpg|Poster (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack - Mug (1).jpg|Mug (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack - Mug (2).jpg|Mug (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack) Pre-Order Incentives Danganronpa 2 Pre-order Animate Tosho Card.jpg|Tosho card (DR2) (Animate)4gamer: 「スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園」の店舗別予約特典が明らかに。モノクマとモノミの着ボイス配信がモバイルサイトでスタート (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Pre-order Enter King Smart card.jpg|Smart card (DR2) (Enter King) Danganronpa 2 Pre-order Neowing Mousepad.jpg|Mousepad (DR2) (Neowing) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Clearfile from animate (Sketch).jpg|Clearfile (Sketch) (DR1.2) (animate)4gamer.net: [https://www.4gamer.net/games/222/G022220/20130911022/ Danganronpa 1.2 pre-order merchandise] (Japanese) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Quocard from Amiami.jpg|Quocard (DR1.2) (Amiami) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Can Badge from HMV.jpg|Can Badge (DR1.2) (HMV) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Phone Card from Theta Shop.jpg|Phone Card (DR1.2) (Theta Shop) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Tumbler from AZ Market.jpg|Tumbler (DR1.2) (AZ Market) Danganronpa 3 Limited Edition Blu-Ray Keychains (4).jpg|Keychain (DR3) (LE Blu-Ray - Volume 4) Danganronpa 3 Preorder Bonus Pins from Ebten (4).jpg|Pins (DR3) (ebten) |-| Scans= =Magazines & Other Scans= Calendars Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 01.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 02.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 03.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 05.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 03 March.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 05 May.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 06 June.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 11 November.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 3 Future Arc 2017 Calendar - March and April Page.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Future Arc 2017 calendar Danganronpa 3 Future Arc 2017 Calendar - July and August Page.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Future Arc 2017 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - Front Cover.jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 07 July 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 08 August 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 09 September 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Box Art SUPER DANGANRONPA2 SOUNDTRACK CAST COMMENT Cover.png|''SUPER DANGANRONPA2 SOUNDTRACK + CAST COMMENT'' cover Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair Original Soundtrack Cover.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Original Soundtrack'' cover Super Danganronpa 2 Another Story CD Cover Crimson Version.png|''Danganronpa Another Story (Crimson)'' front cover Danganronpa 3 Lerche Despair Arc Volume 4 Cover (Standard).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' - Despair Arc Japanese DVD Volume 4 (Standard) Danganronpa 3 Lerche Despair Arc Volume 6 Cover (Standard).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' - Despair Arc Japanese DVD Volume 6 (Standard) Komaeda Absolute hope.jpg|''Zettai Kibō Birthday'' cover Lerche - Super Danganronpa 2.5 Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono Cover.jpg|''Super Danganronpa 2.5'' cover Lerche - Super Danganronpa 2.5 Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono Reverse Cover.jpg|''Super Danganronpa 2.5'' reverse cover Art Book Material Super Danganronpa 2 Art Book (Back Cover).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2 Official Setting Materials Collection Super Danganronpa 2 Official Setting Materials Collection (Danganronpa 2 art book) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Art Book (Front Cover).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Chō Kōkō-kyū no Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū -Sai Sōten- Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Chō Kōkō-kyū no Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū -Sai Sōten- (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload art book)Scan Credit: [http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/643645 @SquirrelLuvsPnut on minitokyo] (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Art Book Front Cover) Danganronpa 2 Nagito Komaeda Character Design Profile Overview Danganronpa 1.2 Art Book.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' character profile overview'Scan Credit:' [http://sherbetusagi.tumblr.com/post/72829122821/komaeda-character-pages-from-the-reload-book @sherbetusagi on Tumblr] (Profile) Danganronpa 2 Nagito Komaeda Character Design Profile Danganronpa 1.2 Art Book.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' design profile and key characteristics Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book (Front Cover).png|Front cover of Danganronpa Another Episode Official Setting Materials Collection Danganronpa Another Episode Official Setting Materials Collection (Danganronpa Another Episode art book)Scan Source: [https://reiutranslations.wordpress.com/2015/01/22/danganronpa-another-episode-material-book-scans/ @reiutranslations on Wordpress] (Danganronpa Another Episode art book scans) Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book Scan The Servant Profile.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' character profile overview Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book Scan The Servant Looking & Fashion.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' design profile and key characteristics Magazine Scans Dengeki PlayStation Awards 2012 Memorial Visual Book - DR2 - Nagito Komaeda Hajime Hinata.jpg|Magazine Scan Dengeki PlayStation Awards 2012 Memorial Visual Book Danganronpa 1.2 Reload - Famitsu 1295 October 10th, 2013 - Reversible Cover (2).jpg|Reversible Cover Bonus'Famitsu:' 週刊ファミ通10月10日（木）発売号は『ダンガンロンパ1・2 Reload』の着せ替えジャケット付き！ (Japanese) Famitsu October 10th, 2013 Chararabi TV vol 24 - June 2016 - DR3.jpg|Magazine Scan Chararabi TV vol.24 (June 2016) Animedia July 2016 - DR3 - Hajime Hinata Nagito Komaeda (Poster).jpg|Poster of Hajime & Nagito'Scan Source:' [http://chinchillalace.tumblr.com/post/148512103306/kay-but-when-are-they-going-to-meet-in-the-anime @chinchillalace on Tumblr] (Hajime and Nagito Animedia Poster - July 2016) Animedia (July 2016) Otomedia August 2016 - DR3 - Nagito Komaeda Kazuichi Soda (Poster).jpg|Poster of Nagito & Kazuichi'Scan Source:' [http://chinchillalace.tumblr.com/post/148117743746/more-nagito-posters-pls @chinchillalace on Tumblr] (Kazuichi and Nagito Otomedia Poster - August 2016) Otomedia (August 2016) Otomedia September 2016 - DR3 - Gundham Tanaka Nagito Komaeda Kazuichi Soda Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (Cover).jpg|Front Cover Otomedia (September 2016) Otomedia September 2016 - DR3 - Kazuichi Soda Nagito Komaeda Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Gundham Tanaka (Poster).jpg|Poster of Kazuichi, Nagito, Fuyuhiko, & Gundham'Scan Source:' [http://chinchillalace.tumblr.com/post/151120250706/nagito-put-no-effort-in-his-costume @chinchillalace on Tumblr] (Bunny Costume Otomedia Poster - September 2016) Otomedia (September 2016) Otomedia November 2016 - DR3 - Nagito Komaeda and Hajime Hinata.jpg|Magazine Scan'Scan Source:' [http://chinchillalace.tumblr.com/post/152393551141/the-poster-was-too-big-to-scan-sorry-that-the @chinchillalace on Tumblr] (Hajime and Nagito Otomedia Magazine - August 2016) Otomedia (November 2016) Otomedia November 2016 - DR3 - Nagito Komaeda and Hajime Hinata (Poster).png|Poster of Nagito & Hajime Otomedia (November 2016) Other Scans Danganronpa 2 Japanese PSP Booklet Cover.png|''Danganronpa 2'' Japanese PSP Booklet Cover Danganronpa 2 Japanese PSP Booklet 02.png|''Danganronpa 2'' Japanese PSP Booklet Page References ru:Галерея:Нагито Комаэда es:Galería:Nagito Komaeda pl:Galeria:Nagito Komaeda